Forever And For All Eternity
by Phoenix-Wings
Summary: As Harry lays on his bed and thinks about his relationship with Hermione, he comes to a very startling conclusion. FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!! PLZ REVIEW!!! ^_^
1. Realization Hits

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, a great woman by the name of J.K Rowling does. ROCK ON!!  
  
Summary: While Harry thinks of his relationship with Hermione, he comes to a startling conclusion.  
  
Forever And For All Eternity  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sighed as he walked up to his dormitory and collapsed on his bed. He had just gotten through with Quidditch practice and was exhausted. He could hear the growling of his stomach but just ignored it, he was to tired to get up.  
  
"Harry?" He heard a female voice call to him. He turned his head towards the door and saw Hermione standing there.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you'd like for me to get you a snack or something because I could hear your stomach growling all the way in the common room." She said as a teasing grin came to her face.  
  
Harry grinned right back.  
  
"Sure." He replied as his stomach once again growled loudly.  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"Anything, just as long it's food." He said as he turned over on his stomach and rested his plams on his chin. Hermione nodded and trotted out of the doorway.  
  
She sure has changed  
  
Harry thought as he watched her retreat. Hermione had finally started to lighten up about studying and breaking the rules. Sure she still got top grades in every class but she wasn't studying 24/7.  
  
Other then her attitude, her look had also changed. Her once bushy hair was sleek and shiny and reached to the middle of her back. She wore more stylish clothes that showed off her curves and made more heads turn when she walked through the halls. She was also more likeable. As being a Prefect, she had decided to not act so snobby and uptight, but rather get to know more of the students.  
  
I wonder what made her change her looks and attitude?  
  
Harry thought, Hermione was alot more fun to hang out with now and was only in the library if she needed to get her head straight or to study. Harry remembered one day he was scanning the shelves for a book on vampires and how they live for a essay when he saw Hermione sitting at a table, her head buried in her arms, fast asleep. Her long brown hair was spread about on the table and she had a little bit of drool hanging from her mouth. Harry thought she looked breathtaking, even more beautiful when he first saw her after her makeover which made Ron choke on chocolate frog. That night in the library made Harry look at Hermione in a whole new light. He no longer saw her as genderless best friend, but as a beautiful woman who he come to admire throught the five years that he knew her.  
  
She means so much to me, I would never be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to her.  
  
Thoughts like these often crossed Harry's mind. He knew he was putting Hermione at risk day after day by beings friends with her. And he was scared, scared to death that Voldemort or someone would take her away from him forever.  
  
Well I won't let them, they'll have to kill me first before they lay one finger on Hermione.  
  
Harry was surprised by his sudden protectivness of Hermione, why was he acting like this? He would protect all his friends from the evil that lurks around in the wizarding world, but when he thought of losing Hermione to that evil, his heart would just break. Then his eyes widened.  
  
I love her...not just a friendship love, but REAL love, the love that I thought I would never be ever to expierence.  
  
"I love Hermione."  
  
When those words escaped his lips, he felt a load come off his chest. He felt like a tree had just been lifted off him. He had finally realized his feelings towards her, and would someday tell her.  
  
"I'm back!" He heard Hermione say. He looked up at the girl he loved and grinned. She handed him a tray with his food in it and sat beside him.  
  
"Would you like to share with me?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
One day I'll tell you my feelings, maybe it'll be tomorrow, maybe it will be next month, but I know one thing for sure, I'll always protect you forever and for all eternity.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SO....how did you all like it?? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Be gentle..... 


	2. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These  
  
  
  
Hi everyone! Since I was bored out of my mind, I decided to add another chapter!!! ISN'T IT EXCITING!! I would also like to thank all those people who gave me such nice reviews for my very first story!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been about two months since Harry had realized his true feelings towards Hermione. Ever since then, he would constantly ask to help carry her books, offered to study with her in the library, and would always strike up the most unusual conversation.  
  
"Um...Hermione?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione looked up from her book and turned her attention towards Harry.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...nevermind." Harry would say quickly. Hermione would just look at him with her warm brown eyes and shrug her shoulders and go back to reading.  
  
This would happen every so often. It it was happening because each time Harry was about to tell Hermione his feelings towards her, his heart would start to speed up and his palms would became sweaty. His green eyes would dart around the room from nervousness.  
  
/Why am I so afraid?/ Harry would ask himself. But then that one word would pop up in his head, the word he had been fearing for the past two months...rejection.  
  
Yes, he was afraid that as soon as he spilt his heart out to Hermione she would just look at him with pure bewilderment and then laugh, laugh right in his face and then their friendship would be ruined forever.  
  
/Don't be stupid! Hermione would never do that! Well, she wouldn't laugh, that's for sure, she would just politely tell me she was sorry for making me feel this way and that we could just be friends./ Harry thought to himself. But Hermione's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked with concern as she looked into his bright green eyes.  
  
"Uh...yea?" Harry replied.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Um...yea, fine, just thinking about the next Quidditch match against Ravenclaw." He lied quickly. He could see Hermione look at him with those brown eyes and he saw her face suddenly become very serious.  
  
"Harry, I have something tell you, something I've been meaning to get off my chest for a while." Hermione said as she set her book down on the table and kneeled down in front of Harry. She took his hands and held them in her own. Harry's heart started to speed up again.  
  
"For the past couple months, I've noticed different things about you, the way you walk, talk, laugh, eat and look. And during that time...I've come to like everything about you, your shaggy black hair, your beauitful eyes and just everything!" Hermione said, then she swallowed real hard and looked Harry right in the eye and said,  
  
"I've been getting scared lately because with the rise of you-know-who, I keep thinking I'm going to lose you, and I just want to say, before anything else happens that...I love you Harry, and I mean I REALLY love you. I'll understand if you don't have the same feelings but-" She was cut off by a yell from Harry.  
  
"OH THANK YOU!" He yelled as tears came to his eyes. He couldn't believe this! She loved him! She really loved him!  
  
Hermione looked at him with confusion. Harry smiled at her and stroked her cheek.  
  
"Hermione, for the past couple months, I've also noticed many things about you, and I realized that I love you very, very much, and I'm talking about the same love that you are talking about." He watched Hermione's face light up, he saw a tear slide down her cheek.  
  
"Y-you do? You really do?" She asked in a meek voice. Harry smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione yelled as she embraced him tightly. Harry hugged her with the same force.  
  
"Hermione!" He said.  
  
Then they pulled away, they looked deep into each other's eyes and slowly they began to lean towards each other. Finally they closed the gap that reamained between their lips and kissed.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Harry?..." Harry ignored the voice that had popped out of no where, he just continued to remain in this sweet bliss.  
  
"MR. POTTER WOULD YOU WAKE UP!" The sound of Professor McGonagall's voice woke him from his stupor. Harry quickly brought his head from his desk and wiped the drool from his mouth. He could see Ron, who was sitting next to him trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Well, you've finally acknowledged that your in class and not in dreamland, 5 points off Gryffindor for your stupidity of falling asleep right in the middle of transfiguration class!" Professor McGonagall said sternly, she then returned to teaching the class how to transfigure a book into a can of olives.  
  
"Harry are you alright? That's not like you to fall asleep in transfiguration class." Harry turned his head to see Hermione looking at him with concern, the same look she had given him in is oh-so-blissful dream.  
  
"Yea," He sighed. "I'm alright." Hermione nodded and turned her attention back to Professor McGonagall.  
  
/I only hope that when I finally tell Hermione my feelings, it goes like it did in the dream./ He then smiled when he remembered kissing the dream Hermione, that was wonderful.  
  
/Until then, I'll just keep dreaming./ Harry thought as he began to day dream, not caring what the consequences were.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aren't I just EVIL!!!! *Avoids bricks being thrown at her* Hey! You still got the next chapter which I'll start on very soon! Until then...REVIEW!!! 


	3. Pink Bunnies and Biting Napkins

Chapter 3: Pink Bunnies And Biting Napkins  
  
A/N: And now for Chappie 3!! Aren't you guys excited? *Dead silence in the audience except for the sound of a cricket* -_- RIGHT THEN!! ROCK ON!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shut-up Ron! It wasn't that funny!" Harry said for the hundrenth time. Ever since transfiguration class earlier that day, Ron had teased him non- stop. Now they were at dinner in the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes it was! The way you just popped up!" Ron started laughing again, then he lowered his voice to a whisper.  
  
"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Right when Ron said that, Harry's heart stopped dead and he turned so pale he made Draco look like the night sky.  
  
"W-what d-did I say?" Harry dared to ask. Ron just snickered.  
  
Harry then grabbed Ron by the collar of his robes and brought his face up to his.  
  
"What did I say?" Harry asked in a fierce voice. He looked around and saw people looking at him. He casually smiled and dropped Ron's collar and smoothed it out. Ron swallowed.  
  
"I'll tell you when we get to our dormitory." Then he began to stuff his face with food. That made Harry even more scared, if Ron couldn't say now, where all these people were, he must of said something really embarrasing. He began to feel his face heat up.  
  
"Harry, are you alright, you look like a tomatoe with your face all red." Hermione said.  
  
"I-I'm fine Hermione, just fine."  
  
Ron snorted into his chocolate pudding, making Harry glare at him.  
  
"What?" Ron asked innocently. Harry just sighed with frustration and got up and quickly exited the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione and Ron watched Harry retreat, they then looked at each other with confusion.  
  
"Was it something I said?" They asked in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry waited, and waited, and waited for Ron to return to the dormitory so he could find out if he made a fool of himself when he was sleeping in class.  
  
He was beggining to become restless. Finally after to what seemed like forever for Harry, Ron walked into their dormitory.  
  
"Hey Harry, you really got Hermione worried when you just took off like that." Ron said as he sat down on his bed. Harry sighed. He didn't mean to make Hermione worried, he was just frustrated right now.  
  
"So...I guess you want me to tell you what you were saying in transfiguration class when you were asleep."  
  
Harry nodded his head frantically.  
  
"Well, don't be embarrased when I this, but it was pretty weird, hearing you say that over and over again." Ron went on, not making Harry feel any better.  
  
"And then when you were drooling all over the desk and on one my perfectly good scrolls-"  
  
"WOULD YOU JUST BLOODY TELL ME!" Harry yelled, making Ron jump from surprise.  
  
"Sheesh, what crawled up your arse and died?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just I'm really tired and I just need to know, what-did-I- say." Harry said as he rubbed his forehead, he could feel a headache coming on.  
  
"Well all you said was that you were tired of the pink bunny rabbits going in your closet and eating your robes." Ron said casually.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"That's all?" He asked with confusion.  
  
"That's all?! Jeez, what kind of man dreams about pink bunny rabbits eating your robes in your closet, I just say that those dreams are traces of insanity!" Ron said amusment.  
  
/Thank God, I didn't say anything about Hermione, but what's this about pink bunny rabbits?/ Harry thought. He then smiled at Ron.  
  
"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." Harry said as he slipped into his bed turned off his light and went to sleep.  
  
Ron just stared.  
  
"He seriously needs some help." Ron mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Harry woke up to Ron singing in the shower, all Harry could make out of it was...  
  
"I feel pretty, I feel witty, I feel pretty and witty and GGAAAYYY!!"  
  
(A/N: Sorry, I was watching an episode of Friends when Chandler's transexual dad was singing that, I just couldn't get the song out of my head!)  
  
Soon Harry was off to potions with Ron and Hermione when a voice rang through the hall.  
  
"Hey Potter!" Draco yelled. Harry looked around and said,  
  
"Yes Voldemort?" Some people gasped when he said the name, but others, knowing it was joke just laughed.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at the people who laughed, suddenly it became silent. Draco cleared his throat. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him.  
  
"Now-" Draco was cut off by Goyle laughing.  
  
"What is your problem?" Draco sneered.  
  
"I just got the joke! You know when he said 'Yes you-know-who?" Everyone just stared. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now, Potter I heard you had a dream with little pink bunny rabbits eating your clothes just yesterday in McGonagall's class." Draco drawled. Harry turned a nasty shade of red.  
  
"You should be one to talk ferret-boy, just the other day I heard you were screaming throughout the Slytherin dungeon, yelling 'The napkin bit me, the napkin bit me!' " Hermione said. Draco turned even more red then Harry.  
  
"Well it did, someone put a spell on it, making whoever touched it, it would bloddy bite you!" Draco yelled defensivly, but people were still laughing. Draco pouted and turned to his two goons.  
  
"Let's go!" He said as he headed into Professor Snape's class. Hermione, Ron and Harry laughed as he passed them. Then they followed him into Snape's class, as soon as they stepped into the doorway, they could feel all their giddiness and laughter being sucked out of them.  
  
"Do any of you feel sorely depressed?" Harry asked as he gloomily sat down at a table with Hermione and Ron on either side of him.  
  
"Yea..." They drawled out, then Hermione perked up.  
  
"Hey...I think Professor Snape wants us to do Saddening Potion today, sometimes when you brew one you only have to take one whiff and you'll feel like a house-elf when they think they did something wrong." Hermione said in a depressing voice.  
  
"Hello class!" A cherry Professor Snape yelled. He loved brewing Saddening Potions, it always made everyone else but him depressed because he was always depressed, but he loved it when other were more depressed then him.  
  
"Today as you may know we are brewing a Saddening Potion, you will each have a partner, wait until I call off all your names and then get together with your partner. Parkinson and Longbottom, Zabini and Finnigan, Malfoy and Weasley, Potter and Granger..."  
  
"Awww...." Ron groaned, making him even more depressed. He slowly got up and walked towards where Malfoy was sitting.  
  
"Wonder why Snape paired me with you, he ususally never let's us work together." Hermione sighed. Harry just shrugged his shoulders. Harry though, even if the Saddening Potion was effecting him, couldn't of been happier that he was paired with Hermione. Maybe he could some how work up the courage to tell her his feelings.  
  
After about 20 minutes of brewing the potion, some of the side effects had worn off some of the students. Well, at leasts Harry and Hermione.  
  
/This is it Harry, tell her that you love her and you can't live without her!/ He thought as he watched Hermione stir the potion in her cauldron.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have something I need to tell you, and it can't wait any longer." Harry said as he felt his heart once again speed up and his palms began to get sweaty.  
  
"Well, I'm listening." Hermione said as she looked at Harry.  
  
/Ok, here goes nothing./ Harry thought, he took a big sigh and looked at Hermione.  
  
"I love you." He said out loud. Everyone in the class stopped dead, Snape stopped yelling at Neville when he heard someone say the 'L' word. Ron dropped his books on Draco's head who fell into the cauldron that was filled with the Saddening Potion. Dean fell off his chair and knocked into Pansy who also then fell into a cauldron filled with the Saddening Potion.  
  
Hermione fell to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! What an evil cliff hanger!!! Have you like the story so far?? Well if you have please review!! If you haven't please go away!! ^_^ 


	4. Unexpected Confessions FINAL CHAPTER!

Chapter 4- Unexpected Confessions- FINAL CHAPTER!  
  
A/N: HOORAY!!! Chapter 4 is up!! Thank you to all those people who have given me such wonderful reviews!! This is going to be the final chapter...:(.... DON'T CRY FOR ME!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone stared at Hermione's fallen form in shock, then they looked up at Harry, who just stared at Hermione in shock.  
  
Dean walked up and nudged Hermione's unconscious form gently in the ribs, when he saw that she didn't move, he yelled,  
  
"Oh my God! He killed Hermione!"  
  
"You bastard!" Ron yelled with disbelief.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes with annoyance.  
  
/Why are all Gryffindors so stupid? Except for Granger that is.../  
  
"You idiots, can't you see she's still breathing?" Snape snarled, he saw Harry's shoulders sag down with relief and heard Dean mumble a 'I knew that, just testing you'.  
  
"Well, pick her up you fool, I'm certainly not going to." Snape barked at Harry, Harry quickly bent down and gently picked up Hermione.  
  
"Why did she faint anyway?" Goyle asked dumbly.  
  
"Because," Draco said very sadly as he climbed out of the cauldron, drenched in the Saddening Potion, "Potter just announced his undying love for her out loud like and idiot and scarred her for life." Then he added, "I wish someone would announce their undying love for me..." He then burst into tears, everyone just stared at him oddly. Pansy climbed out of the other cauldron that she was knocked into, also drenched in the Saddening Potion and began to cry with Draco.  
  
"D-Drakey-Wakey! I-I love y-you!" Pansy wailed. Draco looked up to see who had said that they loved him, when he saw it was Pansy, he burst into even more tears.  
  
Everyone quickly exited the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, why did you just say that all of a sudden? All of a sudden you were fine, and then you said 'I love you.' Why didn't you wait until you were out of Potions class, hell, why didn't you wait until you were ALONE." Ron asked Harry as he watched Harry pace about outside Hermione's room, Madam Pomfrey had told them that she was just unconscious and should wake up any time now.  
  
"I don't know Ron," Harry sighed as he sat down and hid his face in his hands, "It was just on impulse, every other time I tried to tell her my feelings, I would just freeze, but this time it was different, I just felt it was...right." He said as he looked at the ceiling. He began to count the little squares he saw in a pattern on the ceiling.  
  
"Yea, but to just blurt it out like that, did you even think about what kind of shock that would do to Hermione? Having her best friend of five years just suddenly say that he loves you, that would really surprise her." Ron said as he stuffed a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean in his mouth, Ugh...cow dung.  
  
But Harry didn't answer because Madam Pomfrey had just opened the door.  
  
"She awake now, and she wants to see you Harry." She said as she led Harry into where Hermione was waiting.  
  
"Don't say anything stupid mate!" Ron said as he watched Harry dissapear into the room. Madam Pomfrey just shook her head at Ron and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry turned the corner to see Hermione laying on the hospital wing's bed. She was fidgeting with her fingers, she seemed nervous.  
  
Harry cleared his throat, Hermione looked up and forced a smile on her face, inside though she was a nervous wreck.  
  
"Y-you wanted to see me?" Harry asked meekly, Hermione nodded and motioned for him to sit down on the chair next to her bed.  
  
After a couple minutes of silence, Hermione finally said something.  
  
"Did you mean what you said? When you told me that you-" She stopped her self, her face began to get red. Harry grinned shyly, he felt like a third- grader giving his crush a valentine.  
  
He nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Pardon?" Harry asked, why was Hermione asking that?  
  
"Why do you love me, ME of all people, you know their are hundreds of witches here who are far more beautiful then me, aren't I bit ugly for you?" Hermione asked with pure curiousity.  
  
Harry stared at her with his mouth wide open, HER, ugly? Yea and he was the Queen of England. (A/N: Corny? Yes I know...)  
  
"Hermione your not ugly!" He said without the slightest bit of doubt. Hermione looked at him with surprise.  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No! Hermione, haven't you ever noticed that when you walk the walls, quite a few of the male specimen turn their heads to get a better look at you? Or that alot more guys ask you if they could help carry your books? Or that their always seem to be three times the average number of guys in the library when your in there?" He said, counting each statement off his fingers. Hermione blushed.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say..." She said in a whisper, Harry gulped down all his fears and took her hands into his.  
  
"Tell me how you feel about me Hermione, and don't worry if you'll hurt my feelings or not, I just need to know, do you have any special feelings for me at all?" He asked her, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
He saw them to begin to fill up with tears, she then smiled and nodded her head.  
  
/That's a start!/ Harry thought with glee as he saw Hermione nod her head.  
  
"E-ever since the end of fourth year, my feelings towards you have grown, everyday they grew stronger and stronger until I finally realized that my feelings towards you are much more then a crush..." She trailed off, she looked into Harry's green eyes.  
  
Harry sucked in a breath.  
  
/This is it, she's going to tell me!/ He thought with excitement and nervousness.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter, I love you with all my heart." Hermione said as a big grin came to her face.  
  
Harry's smile reached to his ears.  
  
"You do? This isn't a dream? This is real?" Harry thought with disbelief, he quickly pinched himself, yea, this was real.  
  
"This is as real as it can get." Hermione said as she leaned in towards Harry, Harry leaned in also, trying to close the spacee between them. Finally he reached his goal. He captured her lips with a soft and yet passionate kiss, that took her breath away. When they broke apart, they leaned their foreheads against each other's and smiled. Harry then asked her the question she had been waiting for, for the past year.  
  
"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked shyly, Hermione smiled and nodded her head, they then locked their lips together for another kiss.  
  
And Harry couldn't help but think that this was 10 times better then the dream.  
  
~Fin~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'M DONE!!! I'm so proud of myself!!! My first Harry Potter story done!! So how did you guys like it?? PLEASE REVIEW!!! :P 


End file.
